


情深可畏

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 他意识到一切并不来源于他的不幸，而在于他所拥有的恩典。
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	情深可畏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushan/gifts).



> *赠安如山❤，祝她假期快乐、新年快乐、每一刻都快乐！  
> *预警：涉及隐晦的自残/自杀描写，一点点肉渣，三观模糊，慎点。

纽约有成千上万的人想一探蜘蛛侠面罩下的那张脸，但没有人知道，即便在不当蜘蛛侠的时候，彼得也想将那张脸藏起来。他不爱照镜子，因为他不想看到自己扭曲的眉毛、单薄的嘴唇，还有鼻梁上幼稚的雀斑。他讨厌自己的脸，不仅仅因为它平庸得接近土气，更因为它总提醒他死去的父亲的模样。  
彼得对父亲的记忆来源于两三张泛黄的照片，他脸部的轮廓丰满而棱角分明，像是彼得的美化版本。听梅说他博学又正直，无论是在工作的地方抑或是生活的街区都能受到大家的景仰，不像彼得，他严重偏科，是校园里的头号出气筒，而邻居们总是把他当成可怜的孩子来看待。他越是对比，便越觉得自己处处不如父亲。到后来他干脆将父母的照片压在一叠厚厚的书下，任由那两张陌生的脸成为寄居于房间里的幽灵。

最初让彼得接触到“爱”的人是梅，直到现在她仍每天向他践行这一点。它有时会具象化成一个笑容、一个拥抱、一个晚安吻或是一份不算太好吃的便当，也可能是一顿责备或者善意的隐瞒。梅的爱无微不至，并且总是在彼得能够意识到之前就已存在，他从来不用费心去寻找。即便如此，她仍担心她自卑内敛的侄子无法察觉这份爱意，所以每天至少要对他说三遍“我爱你”，而彼得总是规规矩矩地对此作出回应。  
我也爱你们，他说。另一个人自然是他的本叔叔。  
彼得原应感到被接纳的快乐，但第一个侵袭他的感觉是羞耻——他在大肆享用偷来的幸福。无论本和梅表现得多么爱他，彼得始终是他们平白无故增加的一份重担。  
刚开始和他们生活的那几年，彼得总是因为这里多变的天气而生病，他对大部分人都喜爱的花过敏，还有轻微的恐慌症；如果哪天他的某位同学心情不好，他还要浪费家里大量的消毒水和绷带。这就是他比同龄的孩子更懂事的原因，他必须善解人意到不令叔叔婶婶觉得他是个麻烦，甚至为他骄傲。  
他有一段时间做得很好，但就在他快将与这份愧疚和平相处时，意外再次来访。

本一生只对彼得说了一次他爱他。他倒在十字路口的中间，很像彼得在教堂看见的某幅画。穿透本叔心脏的枪伤在彼得看来有如一个巨大的血窟窿，他坚信自己这辈子都无法从那鲜活的血肉里爬出来了。  
时至今日他仍能清楚地记起，那段时间里每夜从隔壁传来的梅的哭泣，听见她在客厅用平静得可怕的声音处理本的丧事、接下一份又一份的兼职，听见原本骄傲的她低声下气地恳求房东的宽容。  
而当时他将本叔的死理解为意外。

直到两天以后，电视新闻重新播报起这起枪击案的后续。  
彼得穿上那套红蓝戏服，不管它看上去有多滑稽。出门前，他带上了抽屉里的一把小刀——那是奈德一家到欧洲旅游时给他带的礼物，但那一刻它在彼得眼里只是一把可以致人死亡的武器，他唯一拥有的武器。  
他在高楼之间穿梭时没有理会在街角朝他挥手的孩子、冲他大喊“多穿件衣服”的老奶奶，更忽略了因他每天的喂养而与他熟络的流浪猫。这些平日里被他所珍爱的温暖在此刻像一盏盏鬼火般毫无意义。他的血也是冰冷的，很像第一次踏上绝路的罪犯，冷静且专注，即便现在他能得到一个来自死去的母亲的拥抱，也无法唤醒内心深处的良知。  
今晚他必须杀死一个人。

他抢在呼啸的警车之前来到那条漆黑的小巷，像玩弄猎物的蜘蛛一般冷眼看着穷途末路的凶手在他操控的网内挣扎。当看到对方为了躲避他而试图钻进狗洞时，彼得忍不住笑了，但他一点也不觉得好笑。  
彼得纵身跃下昏暗的路灯，蹲坐在那人的身上，不在乎这会压断对方多少根肋骨。他的尖叫声和粗言秽语没有一样能让彼得获得复仇的快感，但那张脸却成了彼得从今以后的噩梦——他曾有机会报答他的叔叔、救下梅和他自己的世界，可却因为他的无知和冷漠而永远失去了他们。  
彼得一定是哭了，因为男人在嘲笑他的廉价头套上蔓延的水渍。直到他将那把有着精致雕花的小刀抵在对方的脖子上，男人也没有露出类似忏悔或是将死之人的恐惧的表情，他的笑容扭曲着，像是在人间受苦千年、此刻终于能返回地狱的魔鬼——杀死恶魔只是让恶魔获得解脱的一种方法。

那些有温度的想法终于随着血液的流动再次回到彼得的头脑，本叔平静而慈爱的脸像幕布般平铺开来，他临终前所说的话在这一刻才终于到达了彼得的耳旁。  
我爱你，彼得，他说。然后他握住彼得的手，像每次送他到学校时一样对他说起那句有关能力和责任的座右铭。  
彼得嘶吼着，疯狂地往凹凸不平的砖墙出拳，直到他感觉不到手指骨骼传来的疼痛。他将男人绑在路灯下，头也不回地离开了逐渐被警笛包围的小巷。

彼得对那一晚后来的记忆很模糊，他跌坐在另一条同样昏暗的小巷里，抱膝在墙角啜泣。等到他终于停住了眼泪，发现那把小刀仍在他的手里，可刀鞘已经不见了，锋利的刀刃在黑暗中发出粼粼的光。  
他今晚要杀死一个人，但不是那个面目狰狞的魔鬼。  
他终于明白那柄刀最应该划在谁的身上，所以他这么做了。  
血液随着脉搏的跳动在男孩的手腕喷涌，将他蓝色的衣袖染成比卫衣更深的红。他听见血滴在地上的声音，潺潺的好像最终要汇成一弯溪流，他能想象那绝不比排水沟下的污水要干净。  
他不值得被爱，他亏欠了所有人。  
但真的是这样吗？让彼得怀疑的，是失去意识前本叔望着他的失望的表情。

彼得醒来时口袋里的手机已经连续震动了许久，是梅的六个来电和数十条短信。他左腕上的伤口已经基本痊愈了，只剩下一条狰狞的伤疤。他抬起头，望着小巷将星辰框出一块小小的长方形，像一尊狭窄的棺木，他好想和本一起躺在那里，享用永恒的平静。  
他确信有一部分的自己已经随着本一同下葬，是他性格中自私懦弱的那一部分，而本总是那个为他禁锢这一部分自我的人。  
彼得将那把沾满血迹的小刀扔进垃圾桶里，苦恼着该怎么跟梅解释他失踪的几小时。最终他俯身捡起了垃圾堆里的一台旧相机，一瘸一拐地朝家里走去。

梅在他进门时勃然大怒，彼得只是木讷地站在门庭，第一次真切地感激他的变异因子：如果他丢下梅在这个世界，本一定不会原谅他的。  
梅逐渐从愤怒转变成共情，她快步走到彼得面前，将男孩紧紧地拥入怀内，不停地向他道歉。她问起彼得去了哪里，彼得没有说话，只是举起那台相机给她看。  
她看上去既震惊又悲悯，许久的沉默之后，她擦去男孩脸上的泪，挤出一个微笑，对他说：去洗个澡吧，你闻起来像垃圾堆。  
彼得在之后才意识到那股气味能让他安心，因此破败的小巷成了他日后自我疗伤的去处：他在梅诧异而心疼的目光下往家里带回了半旧的DVD播放器、褪色的蓝牙耳机、全新的花瓶……但她不知道这些不过是彼得躲起来舔舐伤口的“附赠品”。  
他应该待在他该去的地方，他应该被赶出来、甚至为本赎罪，可自从那一晚之后，梅给他的爱却更多了，好像她有义务将本叔缺席的爱也一起补上似的。即便他拼命学习、从不惹麻烦、对一切事物表现出过度的热爱，努力扮演着梅和本想要他成为的那种男孩，他仍无法接受彼得·帕克的存在。  
所以他选择戴上面罩，不是为了尽情哭笑，只是为了创造出一个完全不同于自己的人物——他在扮演彼得·帕克永远无法成为的英雄。

他意识到一切并不来源于他的不幸，而在于他所拥有的恩典。因为那些爱，他注定无法在黑暗中自顾自地怀抱着他的怪异活下去。因此，蜘蛛侠的存在仅仅是为了偿还那些彼得不该拥有的厚爱。  
唯有这样，彼得·帕克才能存活。  
他太幸运了，以至于连抱怨都像是炫耀。他有一位美丽又温柔的婶婶，因此人们认为他失去的其他亲人都显得无关紧要；他有几个要好的朋友，因此无法说出自己是孤独的，就连那个从小欺负他的汤普森，也知道在本去世后的一个月里还他宁静的校园生活……  
他得到的善意越多，就在自我牺牲的路上走得越远。爱不是他的解药，它像毒瘾般在他的脑海里扎根生长，吞噬着他仅存的自我。

只有托尼发现了这一点。他知道当彼得失联时应该在哪一条小巷里找到他，他知道彼得每一件回收品的确切日期，更明白男孩每次都不会穿着蜘蛛战衣坐在那里的用意。  
他慷慨地给予彼得关怀，却始终与他保持距离，因为他知道，哪怕是最浅薄的爱都会将这个男孩淹没。 

所以此刻他出现在彼得面前，像以往的每一次一样，将蜷缩在角落的男孩抱起，说他可以暂时陪着他。  
他知道彼得喜欢“暂时”这个词。

彼得穿着宽大的睡衣坐在床边，笑着向斯塔克先生道谢，男人皱着眉，对他说你不必在我面前强颜欢笑。  
可彼得只是习惯了对所有人笑脸相迎，就像梅和本说的那样，他是个友善的孩子。  
那么是否等梅也离开了之后，他就再不用扮演这个角色了呢？  
梅病倒后的好几周里，他连眼眶都没有红过，因为他忙着应付纽约的坏蛋和家里堆积如山的账单。他时常带着满身的伤口替刻薄的客人送餐、对骚扰他的雇主尽全力挤出笑容，他不再去上学了，因为他几乎错过了每一次考试，而梅所需要的巨额治疗费令他连书本都买不起。  
他想到这一点时又开始为自己此刻没有出现在工作场所而感到愧疚，但突然挤进他身体的异物很快打断了他的思考。

斯塔克先生今晚似乎很没有耐心，他没有吻他，而是很少见地将他面朝下地压倒，进入时甚至没有问他是否需要停下，恐怖的热度几乎在一瞬间触到了最深处。彼得将脸埋在枕头里，发出痛苦的闷哼。男人没有理会，一边亲吻他的肩胛骨一边开始动作，十指牢牢地嵌入彼得紧攥着床单的指缝，比男孩包围他的力度还要大。  
彼得听着老旧的床垫发出难听的声响，想起梅还躺在隔壁的房间昏迷不醒，因为他在三天前已经付不起住院的费用了；斯塔克先生用矫健的四肢将他囚禁在身下，那种感觉很像彼得穿上他为他做的蜘蛛战衣，逼仄得令人喘不过气，却是前所未有的安全。  
斯塔克先生在他开始啜泣时停了下来，但没有退出他的身体，他帮男孩翻过身，将他抱在怀里。彼得闻到他身上热烈又清冷的香气，看见淡蓝色的反应堆在自己急促的呼吸下模糊又清晰，他终于埋在对方的胸膛里，将那些压抑的情绪倾吐给无人知晓的午夜时分。  
他们谁也没有释放，但这一晚确是彼得这些天来最开怀的时刻。

斯塔克先生抱着他躺在窄小的床铺里，呼吸打在男孩湿透的发旋。他们一动不动，彼得知道他们都在等待同一样东西。  
就在他快将在斯塔克先生的怀内入睡时，男人的手臂稍稍移动了一下，彼得听见通讯器的另一头传来一个熟悉的女声，她有条不紊地清点着男人今天错过了几个会议、清晨之前需要查阅多少份资料。  
斯塔克先生离开前亲吻了他的额头，告诉彼得可以随时找他。男孩笑着点点头，但他们谁都知道地球爆炸都比彼得主动找他的几率要大。  
彼得望着男人的背影，竟有那么一秒钟希望他会在床头放下一笔钱，他就算落得怎么个骂名都无所谓，但很快又庆幸他没有这么做。

彼得又躺了很久，直到黎明在窗台上留下斑驳的光影。他从衣柜里拿出一件连帽衫和牛仔裤随意套上，瞥见镜子里自己：他头发凌乱、红肿的眼眶外围着浓重的黑眼圈，男人在他的脖颈处留下的痕迹仍然明显，他突然觉得这张脸也并非那么令人憎恶，甚至比原来漂亮多了。  
卧室里充满了他和斯塔克先生的味道。他走出客厅，听着梅平稳的呼吸，在房间的幽灵缠上他之前离开了家。

（End）


End file.
